totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Szał na zakupy w Paryżu"
Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinek 15 Polska, Warszawa - Pokład Samolotu Za momencik samolot odleci z Warszawy gdzieś indziej, ale w międzyczasie Don omawia poprzedni odcinek. Don: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Światowej Przygodzie ósemka zawodników rozpoczęła swoją przygodę w dość nietypowy sposób. Rozłączyliśmy drużyny, aby nasi uczestnicy mogli czuć się bardziej w prawdziwą grę. Iris doskonale sabotowała przyjaźń dwóch dziewczyn, Devin pokazał się z gorącej strony, a niektórzy... ośmieszali się w kraju cebuli jak tylko mogli. Oczywiście wygrał Devin, a do Pierwszej Klasy za moim pozwoleniem zaprosił tam Jen. Co z tego wyniknie? Jakie plany ma Iris? Dowiedzcie się tego w Total Drama: World Trip! Czołówka sezonu Muzyka: 'Power & Control (Instrumental) - Marina & The Diamonds ''Poszybszony widok wszystkich miast po kolei. Uszybszony slajd zatrzymuje się w Kanadzie, dokładnie w Sali Podsumowań, dokładnie tej z Total Drama: World Tour. Tam pojawiają się machający do kamery Bridgette i Tom. Po lewej stronie widzimy wszystkie oryginalne postacie, które nie dostały się do programu, a z prawej wszystkie postacie autorki, której wykonują swoje obowiązki. Kartka przewraca się na następną stronę, a tam widzimy na wieży Eiffla Jen zainspirowaną miejscem i sprzeczający się ze sobą Brody i MacArthur. W Louvrze widzimy całujących się Nastasię i Zach'a, którzy przeglądają się po muzeum, Veronicę rozmawiającą przez telefon z barmanem i Devin'a, który próbuje znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto bierze udział w programie. We Włoszech Marcus stoi w kąpielówkach na wybiegu, a obok niego jest rozentuzjazmowana Aisha, która skacze i nie może się powstrzymać. W Japonii Claudia i Dwayne próbują zjeść kostkę-węgorza. W Niemczech Stephanie robi z kiełbasy portret Ryan'a, przed którym staje wzruszona i widocznie tęskni za swoim chłopakiem. W Katalonii Rudolph jest zażenowany hiszpańską obsługą, a Iris z irytacją słucha hiszpańskiej gitary, granej przez przystojniaka. Widok na samolot. Na nim wszyscy tańczą kan-kana, Jasper i Jay przewracają się na siebie, Lao Chi spada z samolotu, a tam na ziemi ratuje go Emma i ściska go do nieprzytomności. Po chwili wszyscy zeskakują z samolotu, otwierając spadochrony i lądując na ziemi. Kiedy wszyscy lądują, siadają zadowoleni na limuzynie, a na drzwiach limuzyny pojawia się napis: "World STrip". Pierwsza Klasa W Pierwszej Klasie nocowali ze sobą Devin i Jen. Oboje smacznie spali na kanapie, Jen wtulona w Devin'a, a półnagi Devin obok niej. Wstał i założył spodnie. '''(PZ - Devin): Najpiękniejsza noc pod słońcem. Muzyka R&B, mój striptiz i nasz pocałunek. Było bardzo dobrze. Devin oglądał sobie kasetę ze sobą w roli głównej, napił się soku cytrynowego i odpoczywał zadowolony. Bawił się też swoim paskiem od spodni. Devin: Może mi się uda wygrać :) Tymczasem Jen wreszcie wstała. Jen: Cześć kochanie <3 Devin: Hejka <3 Pocałowali się. (PZ - Devin): '''Mam nadzieję, że dziś pozbędą się Iris albo Stephanie. Obie mi działają tak samo na nerwy. '''Jen: Już się nie mogę doczekać następnego wyzwania! Cieszę się, że masz immunitet, ale szkoda, że pewnie po tym na 100% wylądujesz w Klasie Ekonomicznej. Devin: Tia. Szkoda. Ale mam nadzieję, że ty wygrasz i będziesz w finale ;) Jen: Dzięki ;) Wtuliła się w niego, ten tylko ją ucałował ponownie. (PZ - Jen): Dzięki Devin'owi poczułam większą pewność siebie. A Aisha mówiła, że on nigdy nie będzie mój. Pozory mogą mylić, nie lubię jej. Życzę jej najgorszego zaraz po Iris. A co do Stephanie, to szczerze nie wiem co o niej myśleć, myślała, że przyjaźń można złamać i od razu od tak się przebacza. Nic z tego. Najwyżej sobie poczeka. Klasa Ekonomiczna Stephanie odpoczywa zadowolona (w sumie ma do tego powód), Rudolph narzeka na swoją porażkę, Jay gra w karty z Zachem, a Aisha zasmucona siedzi i patrzy się na górę. (PZ - Aisha): To jest niesprawiedliwie. Jakim cudem wiedźma może dostać wszystko? Och, wolałabym już słuchać Iris. Może zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale tylko jej mogę ufać... niech wywali Jen. Nawet jakbym ja miała odpaść po niej. Zach przerywa grę w karty i podchodzi trochę zdziwiony do Aisha'y. Zach: Wszystko w porządku? Coś widzę, że nie jesteś w najlepszym nastroju :P Aisha: Niestety tak. Wszystko przez Jen. Chłopak wzdycha, najwyraźniej mógłby coś przed nią ukrywać. Zach: Jak dla mnie Jen nie zrobiła tego celowo ._. Aisha: Mówisz poważnie? Stephanie podsłuchuje ich rozmowę. (PZ - Stephanie): Ciekawe o co poszło. Nie mogę się dowiedzieć o tym ostatnia, bo dzięki temu mogą mnie wykorzystać. Zach: Mogłabyś mi pokazać te zdjęcia? Patrzy się niesmaczony na fotki. Zach: Hmmm, widzę coś nie tak. Stephanie nie wytrzymuje napięcia i szarpie się z Zachem o fotkę. Stephanie: Daj zobaczyć >:( Widzi erotyczną scenę Jen z Marcus'em. Stephanie: Co za idiota wymyślił, by ich nie rozdzielić, a nagrać to potrafi. xD Widzę, że podrobione, bo Jen jest wyjątkowo niska, a tu jakaś figura modelki. Aisha: Pozory mogą mylić -.- Stephanie: Wzrostu nie możesz zmienić, więc nie bądź głupia, na jaką się kreujesz :) (PZ - Stephanie): A więc mamy mistrza fotografii. Zrobię specjalną listę, kto mógłby się na to doskonale nadać. Wykreślam Jen, skreślam Devin'a, bo pewnie tam się teraz umyślnie miziają, to chyba nie jest cena za konflikt, bo on jest taki "dobrutki" jak Carrie. Wykreślam też Iris. Czemu? Bo ona to pewnie butów nie umie zawiązać, co dopiero podrobić takie zdjęcie xDDDD Ale coś mi przyszło do głowy. Może to Aisha? Pod przykrywką dobroci można narobić więcej złego, niż się mogłam kiedyś spodziewać. Samą mnie to spotkało :/ Stephanie: Więc dalej będziesz gadała trzy po trzy, że to jest prawdziwe? Weź w ogóle przyjrzyj się temu zdjęciu. Gdzie zostało zrobione? W Luku Bagażowym. Kiedy się o nim dowiedzieliśmy I TO WSZYSCY? W dniu, w którym twój kochaś się zakochał. Kto w ogóle dał ci te zdjęcia? Zach: Iris. Stephanie: Serio? ._. Zach: Eeee, znaczy nie wiem, znokautowała mnie i straciłem przytomność. Aisha: A ja szczerze... Idzie w kąt. (PZ - Stephanie): Ja tak tego nie zostawię. Aisha sama się prosi, żeby wyleciała. Nie podoba mi się takie zagranie, Iris. Nie dość, że zachowujesz się jak suka, to musisz się rozpaczliwie na nią kreować. Jakie kity zostały jej wciśnięte? Nie mam pojęcia, ale dziś powinnam się dowiedzieć, nawet jakbym miała otrzeć się o eliminację z programu. Zach dalej rozmawia ze Stephanie. Zach: Ty na serio myślisz, że to sprawka Iris? Stephanie: Najpierw zacznijmy od połączenia faktów. Byłam z nią w Luku Bagażowym, potem gdzieś wyszła i skopała mi porządnie mordę. Potem twierdzisz, że przez nią też straciłeś przytomność... a jak były drużyny, to więc przypuszczam, że mogła wtedy nagadać bzdury. Zach: Nie lepiej sprawdzić autentyczność zdjęć? Stephanie: A co, jeśli to pułapka i ona robi kolejne? ;) Jestem pewna, że nie siedzi w Luku Bagażowym. Zach: Taaa, ciekawe jak tam wytrzyma... Luk Bagażowy Iris siedziała sobie sama, w notatkach sporządzając sobie jak tu wyeliminować kogo i w którym momencie. Tymczasem ktoś zjawił się do dziewczyny. Spodziewając się, że to może być ktoś ze zwycięzców lub Don (w sumie jedna z klap do Pierwszej Klasy prowadzi właśnie tutaj), to rzuca notatki na bok. Jednak ku jej zaskoczeniu, pojawia się Rudolph. Iris: Przyszedłeś się ponabijać, bo jestem znowu tutaj? Rudolph: Nie, ale sądzę, że jesteś dobrą uczestniczką. Iris: Niedobrze mi XDDDDDDD Rudolph: Ale mówię prawdę i sądzę, że jednak sama nie dałabyś rady. Iris uśmiecha się podle. Iris: Niech zgadnę, pragniesz sojuszu? Rudolph: Jeszcze jak ;p Iris: Pomyślę nad tym, ale najpierw, wiesz coś może na temat Jen? Wiesz może kogo najbardziej opłaca się pogrążyć? W sumie mogłeś widzieć jak ci frajerzy coś gadają na mój temat. A jeśli nic nie wiesz, to spierdalaj i możesz się nie pokazywać. (PZ - Rudolph): 'Kurczę ;-; '(PZ - Iris): Moja strategia jest prosta. Jeśli ktoś mimo wszystko chce ze mną sojuszu, dam mu taką kruchą szansę, tak jak to ciasteczko. (wyjmuje przeterminowane ciastko) Niby jest mocne, ale potrzebne mi tylko do pozbycia się pionków z gry, a potem wzięłabym się za słabeuszy i dziwaków, a gdy to ciasteczko, będzie najsilniejszym zaraz po mnie członkiem w sezonie, to TRACH! (łamie ciastko) Śmieć jest bezużyteczny, zwalam winę na niego i gra zaczyna się od nowa :) Dlatego myślę, że Rudolph'owi powinnam dać szansę, ale nic za darmo. Aisha jest tak zabłąkana w tym wszystkim, że na pewno nie będzie chciała być w grze. W sumie dobrze, że poprzednio nie było eliminacji, inaczej musiałabym nakabacić porządnie resztę do pozbycia się Jen, co byłoby nawet trudne, ale coś teraz czuję, że z pomocą jednej lub dwóch osób dałabym sobie radę. Jeśli wyzwanie nie będzie tak pojebane jak ostatnio i będzie można mieć je gdzieś lub będzie coś innego, bez pomocy innych sama sobie posprawdzam relacje z uczestnikami ;) Iris: Mówisz czy idziesz stąd? Bądź co bądź, niestety każdy tu może wejść bez zaproszenia ;-; Rudolph: Cóż... Stephanie rozmawia z Zach'em, Aisha poszła od nich... Iris: To nawet wiedziałoby czteroletnie dziecko, starcze! >:( Strzela facepalma. Iris: Więc wiesz coś, czym mogłabym szantażować jedną z tych osób czy przyszedłeś tu sobie na pogawędkę? -.- Rudolph: Aisha pokazała im to zdjęcie, a oni teraz je mają. Iris: To jest coś więcej. Chcesz coś dorzucić, bo jak tak to dla mnie 0,00001% potrzebnych informacji. Rudolph: Jak dokładnie chcesz ich znać "więcej"? Iris: No przecież ich nie wyrucham, żeby stwierdzić, jprdl -,- Chcę tylko informacji. Rudolph: Pewnie będą chcieli się ciebie pozbyć. Iris: Lol. Jestem zajebista, przecież każdy chciałby się mnie pozbyć ;') Rudolph: Ale ja nie. Iris: Okej. Mam dla ciebie zadanie startowe. Idź mi przekonać Aishę i Jay'a do sojuszu. Nie mów, że w nim jestem, albo do Aishy tylko tak powiedz, ona jest tak głupia jak Lindsay, przekona się jak będzie "fajnie". Rudolph: Ale po co? Iris: By wywalić Jen, aż tak ciężko to skumać? ;-; (PZ - Iris): Jeśli się uda, będą tylko cztery osoby. Zostają ta durna blogerka, której się pozbędę, jej chłopak, Steph szmata i Zach. Oczywiście temu czwartemu ufam tak samo jak jego dziwce, więc odpada, dlatego zostaje Stephanie. W sumie one miały konflikt, ale muszę podpuścić całą trójkę na nią lub sprowokować ją. To będzie za proste <3 Znak lądowania. Wszyscy tradycyjnie skoczyli, a Jen zaczyna skakać ze szczęścia. (PZ - Jen): Paryż?! <3 Don: Jesteśmy na miejscu! Jen: Bonjour! Je'm appelle Jennifer. Iris: Foutez le camp! Personne ne se soucie de votre nom! Jen policzkuje Iris. Jen: Don! Ona przeklina! Don: Zdążyłem to zauważyć :') (PZ - Jen): Beznadzieja... nikt mnie nigdy tak nie przywitał w tym pięknym mieście... ;_; Don: No dobra, kto chętny na zakupy? Jen i Aisha piszczą jak dziewczyny, które zostały oblane wodą i to zimną, ale Aisha rzuca się na Jen. Don: Widać kulturę, jaką sobą reprezentujecie. Aisha: Gdyby Jen nie była tak ograniczona umysłowo ;) Jen: Gdyby Aisha nie byłaby tak pojebana. Da się to prostszym słowem powiedzieć, ale jak widać, ciebie nawet nie stać na taką rzecz :') Aisha: Mogłabyś się wreszcie zamknąć. Jen: Cóż, przynajmniej nie ja cisnę ludziom po wyglądzie, szczególnie ten wprost przepiękny napis przed skokiem zdążyłam zaufać. (PZ - Rudolph): Akurat to moje dzieło (please) Aisha: Myślisz, że jestem do tego zdolna, tak? ;-; Devin: Dziewczyny, dosyć. Iris: Właśnie. Stephanie: Sama zdublowałaś ten konflikt, więc teraz nie próbuj się z tego wymigać :') Iris: Oj, zamknij ryj i się więcej nie wtrącaj w swoje sprawy idiotko. Topher klaszcze w dłonie. Topher: Dziękuję za przyby... Scarlett ucisza Topher'a. Scarlett: Zacznijmy od najważniejszej rzeczy, Devin nie będzie brał udziału w wyzwaniu. Devin: Super. Jakiekolwiek ono będzie. Scarlett: I masz bilet do finałowej siódemki. Don: Oj, ja jednak podkręcę klimat, od dzisiaj zawsze Skok Wstydu wykonają dwie osoby :) (PZ - Jen): Gdyby tak wyrzucić Aishę i Iris za jednym zamachem. xD Don: Czyli dzisiaj nie dość, że Devin ma już zagwarantowane miejsce w finałowej szóstce, to dziś osoba, która wykona swoje wyzwanie najgorzej, odpada oraz ta, która została wskazana przez was na ceremoni. (PZ - Iris): '''Czy to nie cudne? Zdobędę immunitet i już dwójka z głowy :P '''Don: A dzisiaj, jak mówiłem, zadanie wyjątkowo proste. Zaskoczycie mnie... swoimi zakupami. Aisha: Mamy je od tak ukraść? :) Don: Nieee... dam wam po 500 euro, w przeliczeniu na złotówki to będzie jakieś z 2 000. Iris: Po chuja w złotówkach? :) Scarlett: Widzę, że Luk Bagażowy tobie się podoba. Iris: Oj nie :) Scarlett: To nie przeklinaj. Iris: Problem? Ludzie używają przekleństw. Stephanie: Problem polega na tym, że ty się do nich nie zaliczasz ;) Iris: Coś mi jeszcze chcesz powiedzieć, kopio MacArthur? Opluła Stephanie. Iris: Tu mi możecie liznąć, piesełki. (PZ - Jen): Kto daje takie osoby do programu? -.- (PZ - Iris): '''W tym całym gównie lubiłam tylko Devin'a. Szkoda, że on jest z tą durną Jen. Ciekawa jestem tylko po co ta kasa. Wyzwanie '''Don: Więc zadanie tak bardziej dla was. Łazicie se w grupkach, samodzielnie i kupujecie różne rzeczy, które wam się spodobają. Po dwóch godzinach widzę was z torbami zakupów. Kto wyda najbardziej naszym zdaniem jakościowo, wygrywa wyzwanie i dostaje immunitet. Drugie miejsce pochwali się +1 głosem. No i uwaga, mam świetną wiadomość. Chodząc po sklepach, znajdziecie Tajemniczy Immunitet. Taka figurka, podobna do tej co ten bęcwał Chris używał w czwartym i piątym sezonie. Ona ma trochę zmienioną zasadę w moim sezonie. W dalszym ciągu jest niespodzianką, ale pokazujecie ją chwila przed ceremonią, wtedy też macie immunitet. (PZ - Iris): Warto wiedzieć ;) Don: No to... rozchodźcie się, gdzie wlezie :) Uczestnicy podzielili się od razu na dwie grupki. Po lewej stronie stali Devin, Jen, Stephanie i Zach, a po drugiej Rudolph z Iris. Jay i Aisha nie byli za bardzo zdecydowani. (PZ - Aisha): Wszystko, byle nie ta lafirynda ;-; (PZ - Jay): Każdy, byle nie Stephanie i Rudolph... Iris: Jay, Aisha, chodźcie ze mną ;) Aisha: Poszłabym z Zachem, ale jest Jen. Stephanie: Jak coś ci się nie podoba, to wypierdalaj, nikt blondynki z okresem nie przyjmie poza twoim "kochanym" sobowtórem :') Aisha: Przy takiej idiotce jak ty to każdy by wypierdalał. Pozdrawiam. Xoxo. Jesteście siebie warte debilki. Poszła obrażona do Iris. Iris: Mądry wybór. A ty, Jay? Jay: Załatwisz mi drogę w finale? Jak nie, to wolę iść sam. ;) Iris: A proszę cię bardzo. Wszyscy idą w różne strony. (PZ - Jay): Nie chcę być wredny, ale Iris jak dla mnie zasługuje na eliminację. Cały czas wszystkich traktuje jak swoje zabawki i wywala po kolei, te które jej się zużyją lub nie spodobają. Da się to powiedzieć kulturalniej niż wiecznie wulgarna Stephanie lub teraz jej nowa koleżanka, Jen. Jen, Devin, Stephanie i Zach Jen: Cieszę się, że idziemy razem w 4 :) Zach: Sorki, że się o to pytam, ale co się stało dokładnie między tobą a Aishą? Stephanie: Jeszcze raz usłyszę imię tej blond idiotki i komuś chyba wywalę w pysk. Zach: Kulturalniej się nie da? Stephanie: Da się, ale ona na to nie zasługuje. Tak jak na Marcus'a. Jen: Problem polega na tym, że to Marcus jest idiotą -,- Stephanie: A ja mam odpowiedź, która cię zaskoczy, oboje są żałośni i warci siebie! Zerwała z nim, to teraz ma pretensje do wszystkich! Jen: Nie wiem czemu, ale się z tobą zgadzam... szkoda, że była moja fanką. Ech... :/ Stephanie: Mi tam nikt nie kibicuje poza Ryan'em. Słyszałam, że mam wylecieć według widzów razem z Iris. Kompletnie mnie to nie rusza ;) (PZ - Stephanie): *chlip* *chlip* Jen: Ooo, widzę sklep z butami *_* Wchodzimy? ^^ Stephanie: Wolę jakieś żarcie ^^ Zach: Hej, co wy na to, żebym do niej poszedł? Jen: Bo będzie chciała. Do Iris to nawet na krok się nie zbliżaj. Zach: Jen, mówię o A... Stephanie kładzie rękę na usta Zacha. Stephanie: Nie wymawiamy tego imienia przy mnie ;) Devin: Aisha (please) Stephanie: Żałosne... stać cię na coś lepszego? Jen jako jedyna widzi, że poziom smaku zostaje przekroczony. Jen: Nie kłóćcie się. Stephanie: A widzisz, żeby ktoś się tu kłócił? :) Jen: Well, pójdziecie ze mną do sklepu? Devin: Ja z tobą chętnie! <3 Devin podniósł Jen i zaniósł ją do butiku na barana. Stephanie: Ktoś mnie tak zaniesie do sklepu z żarciem? Zach: Zapytaj Ryan'a. Stephanie: Duh... a ty gdzie chcesz iść? Zach: Połazić sobie, może będzie czas na kupienie pamiątki w Paryżu. Nie jestem materialistą, ale bez urazy, za 500 euro nie kupię sobie nic ciekawego. Żaden samochód... Stephanie: Masz w ogóle pojęcie kim jest materialista? (troll) Zach: No niezbyt jednak... (troll) Stephanie: No właśnie ;) Więc idziesz ze mną na kebsa? Zach: Fuu... kto to wymyślił... Stephanie: No dobra, jak chcesz, to idź do tej idiotki, którą tak bardzo lubisz. Ja w tymczasie pokażę w czym jestem dobra. Zach: What... Stephanie gdzieś zniknęła. Ten ponownie wzruszył ramionami i poszedł przez światła. Jay Jay zachowywał się trochę jak takie trzy dziewczyny pewnego razu, gdy zgubiły samochód, tam miały wszystko (oszczędności, ciuchy, walizki). Łaził po mieście i pytał się gdzie będzie miał dostęp do darmowego WiFi, bo kupił telefon za 499 dolarów. (PZ - Jay): Trochę żałuję, że sobie kupiłem ten "telefon" ._____. Ale to tylko dwie godziny, więc raczej nie będzie z tym problemu. Jestem cholernie głodny. Jay wreszcie spotkał się z Zachem biegnącym po drodze. Jay: Siema ziomek! Wiesz może, gdzie będzie darmowy internet? Zach: Sam nie mam komórki, więc nie mam jak włączyć opcji router'a. A tak poza tym po co telefon, skoro jest tablet z Manifesterem? :) (Manifester = Messenger - posłaniec xD) Jay: Jest sens łamać czwartą ścianę? Zach: Nie kumam o co ci chodzi. o.o Jay odwraca się do kamery i macha. Jay: Siema ludzie! Jestem Jay! Mam nadzieję, że wygram ten program! :) Zach: Aaa, łamanie czwartej ściany czyli zwracanie się do widowni. Geoff to zrobił w pierwszym sezonie (: Jay: Nie oglądałem tego programu ._. Zach: To jakim cudem w nim występujesz? Lulz. Jay: Po prostu wziąłem udział w Wariackim Wyścigu. Zach: Ciekawe czy i mi się uda :P Biegną dalej. Jay: Ech... no to szukam dalej. Zach szybko odwraca się. Zach: A wiesz gdzie podziewa się Aisha? Jay: Tak. Poszła trochę smutna razem z Iris i Rudolph'em. Przy okazji, radzę ci uważać na niego. Zach: Jak Iris jakimś cudem wygra, to logiczne, że się go pozbędę. Ze Stephanie wymieniłem sporo ważnych informacji. Zresztą nie tylko dziesięć minut temu. Mógłbyś podać mi dokładnie drogę, gdzie ona jest? Jay: Sorki. Spieszę się! Biegnie gdzieś, ale wywala się po drodze, a że telefon miał w kieszeni... oops, niefart. Jay: Super ._. Zach biegnie dalej i zauważa taksówkarza. Zach: Bonjour! Pourrais-je apporter à l'avenue du Nouveau? Taksówkarz: Si. Háblame, Derek. Zach: Sabes Español? Taksówkarz: Oui. Vivo en Andorra. Zach nuci kawałek piosenki. Zach: Despacito, Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, Deja que te diga cosas al oído, Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo. Taksówkarz: Puta, simplement! Zach wsiada do taksówki. Aisha, Iris i Rudolph Iris, żeby poprawić humor Aishy, razem plotkują i wyśmiewają Jen. Aisha: Jen! Iris: TUDUDUDUUDUDUDU XD Aisha: Jest nienormalna! Iris: TUDUUDUDUDUUDUD XD Aisha: Nie stać ją na ciuchy! Iris: Tudududududu xd Aisha: Jest babochłopem! Iris: TUDUDUDUDUDU XD Aisha zaczęła się śmiać. Aisha: Szkoda, że jesteśmy w trójkę przeciwko piątce. Iris: Stać mnie na jeszcze jeden sabotaż ;) Aisha: A jaki? xD Iris: Podrobić zdjęcie! Najlepsza to była mina, jak się dowiedziała, gdy niby się kochałaś z Devinem! GENIALNE! <3 Aisha była momentalnie w szoku. Przypomniała sobie swoją kłótnię z Jen i to zdjęcie. Od razu straciła przyjemność. Iris: A jej co? ;d Aisha wstała, nieco roztrzęsiona. Od razu zauważyła Iris i spoliczkowała ją. Iris: Pojebało cię? ;-; Aisha: Nienawidzę cię! To przez ciebie pokłóciłam się z Jen! Dzięki tobie zawdzięczam sobie tak marną opinię! Manipulowałaś mną od samego początku! Wtedy, odkąd przeniosłaś się do naszego zespołu! Giń w piekle szmato! Mam nadzieję, że twoi rodzice teraz ciężko żałują, że jesteś takim wyrostkiem! ;( Uciekła z płaczem. Iris: X kurwa D (PZ - Iris): Kisnę z takiej osoby jak ona. Miejmy nadzieję, że to ona teraz odpadnie. Mogłabym jej najchętniej w tym pomóc bardziej. W sumie trzeci element układanki za mną, a potem zostanie mi tylko Zach. Łatwe? Bardzo. Potem Jen, Devin i reszta tej zjebanej ferajny ;) Elo. Milion będzie mój. Biegną sobie dalej i kupują różne pierdoły. Wszyscy. Poza Iris, która poszła do jakiegoś czarnego budynku (probably kłócić się, ale dobra, nie wnikajmy w szczegóły). Gdzieś Aisha wreszcie spotkała Zacha, nieco zasmucona. Aisha: Hej :/ Zach: Właśnie cię szukałem. Skoro jesteśmy tutaj razem, chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. Aisha: Ja też... Zach powoli poczuł, że Aisha'y znów zbiera się na płacz. Zach: Nie martw się. Cokolwiek to jest, będę cię wspierał :) Aisha: Nawet po tym? Jest to trudne, ale... Szepcze mu to na ucho. Aisha: Nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć. Kocham cię. :/ Zach miał wybałuszone oczy po tym wyznaniu. Aisha: Naprawdę, nie wiem jak to się stało, ale dzięki tobie poczułam się pewniejsza siebie. Moja bff jest mega szczęściarą, że poznała takiego faceta jak ty. Jesteś naprawdę kochany, słodki i... Zach: Bez urazy, ale mdleję od czułości. Aisha: Wiedziałam, że to bez sensu. >_< Ucieka, a Zach biegnie za nią. Zach: Zaczekaj! Aisha: Chcesz na mnie nakrzyczeć? Wiem, zasłużyłam na to. Zach: Nie chcę na ciebie nakrzyczeć, chcę z tobą porozmawiać otwarcie. Musisz wiedzieć, że zawsze będę cię wspierał, niezależnie od tego czy to ty mnie nienawidzisz, czy nawet kochasz. Razem z Nastasią tworzyliśmy, tworzymy i będziemy tworzyć największą paczkę przyjaciół na świecie. Nigdy cię nie opuszczę, chociaż wiedz, że... nic mnie do ciebie nie pociąga, wybacz. Aisha: Ok. Dzięki, że ty też rozumiesz moje uczucia co do ciebie. Zach: Nie ma sprawy. Hej, a teraz mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. Co zaszło między tobą a Jen? Jeśli chcesz na to oczywiście odpowiadać. Aisha wzdycha. Aisha: Oskarżyła mnie o to, że spałam razem z Devin'em, a ja byłam wściekła, bo Marcus zdradził mnie z nią. Zach: Wait... to nie jest prawda, zero ziarnka realności. Ty stwierdziłaś, że kochanie się w publicznej telewizji jest demoralizujące. Z kolei Jen nie przepada za Marcus'em, ale widzę, że jakoś nie miała okazji jemu tego wyznać, jakimkolwiek czynem. Kto w ogóle dał ci tę przeróbkę? Widzę, że to jest parodia zdjęcia. Aisha: Była to Iris. I tak, już przyznała się, że to zrobiła... Jestem taka głupia. Jak mogłam dać się tak oszukać :'( Jestem potworna, a ona nigdy mi nie uwierzy! :'( Rozpłakała się na ławce, Zach ją tymczasem tulił. Zach: Wszystko będzie dobrze, nim się obejrzysz. Tymczasem zadowolona Jen razem z Devin'em przechadzają się po okolicach, roześmiani. Jen: Śmiesznie wyglądałeś na tych koturnach. Devin: Dzięki. Ty w stroju faraonki też. XD Jen: Bałam się tego włożyć zawsze. Ciekawa jestem co z moim blogiem. Aaaa no tak, Tom oszalał, gdy się dowiedział, że nie będzie w programie. Zniszczył bloga, wstawiał przerobione, pornograficzne zdjęcia na mój temat i nazwał mnie pustą idiotką. Wszyscy odwrócili się od niego, a ten po najgorszych dzielnicach obecnie rozpuszcza plotki na mój temat, ale słyszałam, że go zamknęli w poprawczaku. Kogoś mi ten gnój przypomina. Osoba, którą atakuje, to jej szczerze współczuję. Nie chciałabym być nigdy w jej skórze :/ Devin: Współczuję. Ale chyba lepiej, jak go zamknęli, prawda? Jen: Zgadzam się z tobą w stu procentach. Bałam się... Potyka się o Aishę. Aisha: TO BYŁ WYPADEK :O Jen: Grunt, że moje zakupy nie wyleciały. Zach: Hej... możemy teraz w czwórkę porozmawiać? Jen: Możemy, ale już idźmy po drodze, bo wiecie, zostało pięć minut, a jeszcze dwie długie aleje do Dona. Powiedział, że każdy, kto się spóźni, traci immunitet. Na dobre. Zach: Na jakie dobre? xd Jen: To znaczy w tym wyzwaniu. Idziemy? Devin: Mam 20 euro. Może taksówka? Reszta: Tak. Devin: A w międzyczasie Aisha i Jen załatwią swoje sprawy ;) (PZ - Aisha): Cholera... boję się tego jak nie wiem. Taksówka Zach: Możecie zacząć mówić. Aisha i Jen: #arkm? (are you kidding me?) Aisha: Zacznijmy od tego, że jednak Iris podmieniła te zdjęcia. Jen: Nie wiedziałabym o tym... pozostaje tylko kwestia kiedy na to wpadłaś. Aisha: Sama się wkopała, wyśmiewając ciebie. Jen: Nie lubię jej. Aisha: Ja też. Nie wierzę, że manipulowała mną prawie od samego początku :O Jen: Dobrze, że o tym informujesz. Na początku i tak pokazywała, że będzie tą najgorszą. Kwestia będzie taka, że tylko wszyscy musimy się stawić przeciw niej. :) Aisha: Podjęłam dziwną decyzję. Sorry, ale papa. :/ Jen, Devin i Zach: o_O Aisha: Po prostu z tym programem. Nie chcę być poznana jako naiwna idiotka, biorą takie do programów, a potem te mają kompleksy :/ Chcę być po prostu sama, więc jak już tam dotrzemy, to złożę rezygnację z gry i... pomyślę o was. Jesteście najlepsi, ale dokopcie Iris za mnie, inaczej ona wykopie nas wszystkich i zniechęci do udziału na dobre :< Jen: Wybaczam ci laska. Zasługiwałaś na finał. Przepraszam, że zaufałam tej wariatce. Aisha: Nic się nie stało. Wina też leży po mojej stronie, mogłam przyjść po rozum do głowy, a to będą moje konsekwencje. Jeśli jest to mój ostatni sezon, to mam zamiar nagrywać hity wokalne. Była to moja pasja :) Devin: Z chęcią posłucham, ale coś mi mówi, że to nie będzie Italo Dance. xD Aisha: Popieram. #popmylife Dotarli na miejsce, a Aisha dumnie zamknęła drzwiczki. Tam już zauważyła Iris z tryumfalną miną i 30 sekund do końca. Iris: Nie dobiegniesz, szmato! Rudolph, zatrzymaj ją! :') Rudolph szarżuje wprost na Aishę, ale ta tylko odsuwa się na obok i chłopak dosłownie wylatuje poza płot. Aisha: Sorki :P Dobiegają wszyscy poza Stephanie, która to olała i dalej jadła trzeciego kebaba i Jay'em, 5 sekund do końca... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0,5... ZDĄŻYŁ! Czas wybił, a wszyscy poza Stephanie odetchnęli z ulgą. Ta wyrzuciła kebsa i usiadła na ławce. Stephanie: Dzięki za to, że nie musiałam się tak nabiegać. Trzy keba... Don uciszył ją. Don: Ty nie masz prawa głosu, bo wypadłaś z wyzwania :) Czas, żeby pozostała 6 opowiedziała o swoich dwóch godzinach. Macie minutę. Zacznijmy od końca, Zach? Zach: Okej, więc miasteczko cudowne, jedzenie tak drogie jak w Kanadzie, a inne pojazdy... no tanie. Tyle ;) Don: Okej. Każdy zdążyłby to wiedzieć w 5 minut, ale ok. Iris: Świetne zdanie, brak logiki xd Don: Dam ci 2/5. Scarlett: 2/5. Topher: 1/5. Don: 5/15. Miernie. Stephanie straciła swoją szansę, więc teraz Rudolph. Rudolph: A ja wam pokażę, że nie ma nic lepszego niż niewydawanie kasy, którą... Sięga w międzyczasie do kieszeni. Okazuje się, że nic nie ma. Rudolph: Co jest? Miałem kasę w kieszeni! o_O (PZ - Iris): 'Wygrałam. Kupiłam dużo portretów i tłukłam je na złomowisku. Za kasę Aisha'y i Rudolpha ;) '''Don, Scarlett i Topher: '''0/5. Ty na pewno nic nie wygrasz. Poprosimy teraz Jen. ''Jen weszła niczym królowa i zaczęła gadać o tym, co robiła w Paryżu. '''Jen: A oto przed państwem cesarz Napoleon Bonaparte! Historia Paryża, stolicy Francji, sięga czasów starożytnych. Dzieje pisane miasta rozpoczynają się w I wieku przed naszą erą, a jego początki związane są z celtyckim plemieniem Paryzjów i walką przeciwko ekspansji Rzymian. W epoce rzymskiej Paryż był średniej wielkości miastem, które pod koniec epoki starożytności musiało zmierzyć się z zagrożeniem ze strony Hunów i plemion germańskich. Po podboju Galii przez Franków Paryż stał się ich stolicą. Karol Wielki przeniósł wprawdzie stolicę do Akwizgranu, a władzę w mieście przekazał hrabiom, jednak już w X wieku ostatni hrabia Paryża, Hugo Kapet, koronował się na króla Francji, dając początek współczesnemu państwu francuskiemu. Od X do początku XIX wieku rządzące Francją dynastie Kapetyngów, Walezjuszy i Burbonów dbały o rozwój miasta, sprawiając, że stało się ono jednym z politycznych i kulturalnych centrów świata. Rozwojowi temu nie przeszkodziło też przeniesienie w XVII w. dworu królewskiego przez Ludwika XIV do Wersalu, gdzie francuscy królowie rezydowali do rewolucji francuskiej... Scarlett chciała jej przerwać, ale Don nie pozwolił. Właściwym centrum kraju pozostawał Paryż. Już od czasów średniowiecznych Paryż był też jednak sceną wielu konfliktów o podłożu politycznym i społecznym, których kulminacją była rewolucja francuska. Konflikty te ciągnęły się też w XIX w., a najkrwawszym wybuchem niezadowolenia społecznego w owym wieku okazała się Komuna Paryska w 1871 r. Konflikty te wynikały również ze zmian cywilizacyjnych, jakie przechodziło miasto – rewolucji przemysłowej, rozwoju nowoczesnej gospodarki finansowej i handlu. Zmiany te z jednej strony powodowały napięcia społeczne, z drugiej strony doprowadziły do gwałtownego rozwoju miasta, przebudowy jego infrastruktury i budowy nowych obiektów, na przykład wieży Eiffla. Znaczenie Paryża w historii Francji, Europy i świata wykracza poza sferę polityczną i ekonomiczną. Już od czasów średniowiecznych Paryż był wiodącym ośrodkiem w kulturze i sztuce, stąd wychodziły nowe prądy umysłowe i artystyczne, zwłaszcza w okresie klasycyzmu, oświecenia, romantyzmu; w bliższych nam czasach, pod koniec XIX i na początku XX wieku, z Paryżem są nieodłącznie związane takie kierunki w sztuce jak impresjonizm i surrealizm. W XX w. Paryż zachował swoje znaczenie jako jeden z głównych ośrodków w Europie. Miasto, chociaż w zasadzie nie zmieniło swoich granic administracyjnych od 1860 r., cały czas przyciąga nowych mieszkańców, w tym imigrantów, którzy osiedlają się w jego aglomeracji. Współczesna historia miasta obejmuje też wydarzenia w jego aglomeracji i problemy społeczne, z jakimi władze borykają się na początku XXI w. Ukłon. Jen: A teraz przejdźmy do historii współczesnej, mieszkańcy dbają o swoją higienę, są zadbani, traktują mieszkańców innych krajów jako rówieśników, szanują ich. Opinia na temat komunikacji miejskiej jest podzielona przez władze paryskie; jedni traktują pojazdy jako swoje życie, a drudzy wręcz proszą o eliminację przykładowo samochodów - głównego sprzymierzeńca spalin i bakterii oraz balonów ze względu na nieszablonowe traktowanie człowieka i wstawienie zwierząt uznali za absurdalne posunięcie. Na szczęście rzadko kiedy dochodzi do libacji, kradzieży i niesnasek, dzięki czemu Paryż stał się jednym z najbezpieczniejszych ośrodków w Europie. Zawiera wszystko, czego pragnie turysta. Masa salonów kosmetycznych, butików, sklepów z ubraniami, centrum handlowych i sklepów spożywczych, warto też wspomnieć o prostych drogach, co uszczęśliwia mieszkańców pięknej stolicy, zwanej powszechnie Modową Stolicą Wszechświata. Kolejny ukłon. Każdy poza Iris jest pod wrażeniem. (PZ - Iris): Ta idiotka myśli, że każdy kupi mit tekstów internetowych. Dyskwa, a może dziś będzie piątka? :) Don: Czas na oceny. Daję ci 5/5 za dokładność i za zainteresowanie. Scarlett: 5/5. Urzekła mnie ta historia. Topher: 5/5. Niech ci będzie. Don: Czyli, że sobie odpuszczę te ceregielki, a Jen ma immunitet ;) Ktoś coś chce zakomunikować? Aha, Jen, kogo wybierasz do Pierwszej Klasy? Nawet dosłownie, bo Aisha też została pewnie okradziona, bo wygląda na nieszczęśliwą, a Jay - kamery już uchwyciły ten wypadek. Soreczka. Scarlett: Zapomniałam powiedzieć. Devin, nie możesz być w Pierwszej Klasie, bo nie uczestniczyłeś. ;) Devin: Spodziewałem się tego xd Przybił piątkę z Zach'em. Jen: Więc ja wybieram w takim razie Zacha ;) Zach: Dzięki ;) Uśmiechnął się do Jen. Don: Aisha, może jednak chcesz coś ogłosić? Aisha: Ach, no tak. Przechodzi kulturalnie koło Iris i łokciem policzkuje z całej siły dziewczynę w policzek. Wypadają jej dwa siekacze. Każdy bił brawa oprócz Rudolph'a, który padł również zmęczony po tym, jak nie udało mu się zablokować dziewczyny. Aisha: Za co to zrobiłam? ;) Chciałam udowodnić, że nawet po moich słowach będzie mi żal, ale rezygnuję z tej konkurencji. Na dobre. Nie chciałabym być w skórze największych ofiar w życiu, nad którymi wielokrotnie znęcają się silniejsi. Uważam, że również nie zasłużyłam na dalszą pozycję, a przetrwanie tylu odcinków coś dla mnie świadczy. Kibicuję z całego serca Zach'owi, Jen i Devin'owi, a reszta - odpadnijcie jak najprędzej, no sorka. Aisha odchodzi, machając ręką do swoich przyjaciół. Don: No i dobra, czyli zostaje finałowa siódemka, a za moment - pozbędziecie się kogoś jeszcze. Iris: Chwila. Czyli nie mam immunitetu nawet... po tym? :) Wyjmuje coś z kieszeni. Była to bransoletka Topher'a z podpisem i breloczkiem ze zdjęciem Chrisa. Don był trochę zdziwiony. Don: Chyba Iris odnalazła twoją zgubę, Topher xD Topher: Dzięki! Ale teraz mam coś, co zaskoczy was wszystkich! Jen: Dawaj xD Topher: Iris też jest nietykalna! Wyjmuje notatkę z tableta. Iris skacze z radości, a pozostali kipią złością, poza Rudolph'em, który nadal leży nieprzytomny. Topher: Po nagłej eliminacji Izzy z roli zastępczyni i świetnemu odegraniu wyzwania zamiast Dona... Don zmarszczył brwi. Don: Przejdź do rzeczy -,- Topher: Wymieniony wyżej Chris "Topher" Destiny mam prawo ogłosić, że w pewnym odcinku pewna osoba dostaje immunitet! I za tę bransoletkę, zasługujesz na taką nagrodę :* Pocałował ją w policzek. Ta momentalnie miała odruch wymiotny. Iris: Sorry, mam chłopaka xD Stephanie: Ciekawe kogo. Ty i tak jesteś durną szmatą :) Iris: Zobaczymy po tej ceremonii, wałkoniu. Zach: No właśnie żebyś wiedziała, że zobaczymy ;) (PZ - Zach): Wszyscy pozbędą się Rudolpha. Szkoda. Ceremonia Don: Podobało mi się dzisiejsze głosowanie. Krótko, bez przeciągania i na temat. Z racji tego, że emisję naszego pięknego programu przełożono na trzecią w nocy i mamy nową formułę programu "Total Drama The Best Ever" od drugiej do piątej w no... Iris: Fajnie! Mogę już widzieć eliminację Stephanie? :) Stephanie: Wyjdzie w praniu, śmieciu. Don: Nawet dobre xD Przejdę do rozdawania wafelków, na sto procent wiadomo, że bezpieczne są Iris i Jen! Dostają po wafelku od Scarlett. Don: Zach, Devin, Jay... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... też łapcie po swoim wafelku! (PZ - Stephanie): Haha, spodziewałam się tego. Ja i tak będę górą ;) Don: Dzisiaj na wylocie mamy dwójkę zawodników. Rudolph - twój wiek zdaniem zawodników nie pasuje do klimatu tego programu oraz jesteś bez sojuszów. Rudolph: A co z Iris? ;) Don: W dupie to mam, "kolego". Stephanie - nie licząc Iris i Rudolph'a, też jesteś na liście najbardziej znienawidzonych postaci w programie. Stephanie: Heh, wyleciałaby dobra postać zamiast frajera? No nie sądzę. Mogłabym już dostać tego wafelka? Don: Odpowiedź jest prosta. Stephanie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... TAK! Zasługujesz na finałową 6! Stephanie: Fuck yea ^^ (PZ - Devin): 'Wiem, że zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale głosowałem na Stephanie, bo było wiadomo, że to Rudolph wyleci. (please) '(PZ - Zach): Rudolph, to zemsta za sojusz z Iris. (PZ - Rudolph): 'Jestem nieco wkurzony, bo pomimo Aisha'y ich jest dalej więcej. No trudno, Jay mi nie ufa, to przynajmniej pozbędę się groźniejszego wroga, Stephanie. '(PZ - Jay): Stephanie czy Rudolph? Oboje nie zasługują na wyższą pozycję, ale muszę osłabić sytuację Iris. No to pa Rudolph :) Stephanie może znowu zajmie szóste miejsce xD Rudolph: Spodziewałem się tego, no i trudno. Raz się żyje. Stephanie: Powiedz to już spadając, spadaj! (troll) Spycha go z samolotu, a ten upada na materace. Stephanie: Coś niski był ten lot :') Don: A żebyś wiedziała... Nagle w kokpicie pokazuje się Scarlett. (PZ - Scarlett): 'Podkręcę tempo. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ta idiotka Iris zwyciężyła. Sprawię, że odwiedzi swoje dwa największe koszmary. No to lecim. ''Jumbojet ostro przechylił się na drugą stronę i wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć poza Scarlett. '''Scarlett: Spokojnie, ludzie! Oto druga strona medalu Zoey na pokładzie! :) Iris: Wiedziałam, że są kuzynkami :)) Stephanie: Ta informacja odmieniła moje życie... AAA! Wszyscy przesuwają się w dziwne strony i słyszą tylko chrumkanie świnii. Don jest najbardziej przerażony. Don: Czy samolot przejął kontrolę? Oglądajcie nas... już... niedługo... AAA! Nagle takie pstryknięcie telewizorem, gwiazdka i zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki